


mjolnir

by unknxwn



Series: an angel and a devil (or something like that) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknxwn/pseuds/unknxwn
Summary: an unexpected event happens.





	mjolnir

pepper and tony walked hand in hand when it happened.

pepper walked into a table and a bunch of stuff fell of of it, including the god of thunder's hammer.

"i've got it tony," she said as she bent down to pick all the stuff up.

she picked up mjolnir at the same time.

"let's go" she said, unaware of what she had just done.

tony stood in shock.

"tony?" she looked at him, puzzled.

"pep you just, uh, picked up mjolnir."

she looked at him and burst out laughing.

"tony don't be ridiculous. only thor can pick that thing up."

he shook his head.

"you just did it. jarvis pull up the footage."

jarvis did so, showing the footage of her clearly picking the hammer up.

"it must be a fluke. that's it, a flaw in the system." she looked at tony, the concern on her face clear.

"pep it isn't a computer system. i'm calling everyone up here."

tony sent a message over the intercom telling everyone to go to the top floor penthouse.

when everyone arrived, tony told them all to sit on the overly large couch.

"what's this about stark." rogers asked.

pepper grabbed tony's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"jarvis pull up the footage." tony looked at pepper as he said that.

the footage of pepper picking up mjolnir played.

"woman of tony stark you are worthy" thor boomed.

"it's not just a malfunction is it?" pepper whispered, hiding her face in tony's neck.

thor laughed. "you are worthy. mjolnir chose you."

pepper moved and sat on tony's lap, hiding her face in his chest.

she mumbled something that only tony heard.

"stark what did she say?" rogers asked.

"she doesn't wanna be worthy." tony answered.

pepper sniffed. tony stroked her back soothingly and placed a gentle kiss ontop of her golden red head. bruce glared at tony and pepper. nat and clint looked amused. thor sat with an emotionless look on his face. steve sighed.

"do you two have to be so clingy?" steve asked.

tony glared at him.

"everyone leave. i would like to speak to tony and pepper by myself." thor ordered.

the other five filed out.

pepper looked up from tony's chest, tear marks on her face. her eyes were red and her mascara smudged.

"i'm gonna go clean up. tony come with me." pepper got off of tony's lap and headed towards their bedroom.

"we will be right back thor." tony smiled, following pepper.

she wiped all her make up off and went to put more on. tony grabbed her wrist.

"no. you're beautiful pep. you don't need make up."

pepper smiled.

"but my freckles-"

"they're beautiful too"

pepper turned and looked at tony. she placed a light kiss on his lips.

"thank you tony. we best be getting back to thor now." she said.

"i love you too pep." he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

they walked back to the living room hand in hand.

they sat down. pepper cuddled up to tony.

"so then pepper. what's wrong with being worthy?" thor asked.

"it's so sudden and i just..."

"not expecting it?" thor finished

pepper nodded.

"i didn't even realise. not until tony said i had. i just bumped into that fucking table and caused this fucking palava."

tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"i just don't think i'm worthy of a god's powers."

thor nodded. "that's understandable. i'll leave you two alone now. this is your living quaters after all."

thor stood up and left.

tony lay down and placed a hand on his forehead. pepper lay ontop of him, her face buried into his neck. he ran his hands up and down her back.

pepper cried quietly, her tears soaking through tony's shirt.

"lets go to bed. sleep today away." tony suggested.

pepper nodded, getting up and off of tony. she wiped her eyes. tony sat up and pick her up bridal style, carrying her to their bedroom.

he lay her down gently, pulling the sheets over her. he got in next to her and she immediately cuddled up to him. he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, both of then peacefully drifting off to sleep.


End file.
